Hackintosh Revenge
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: Due to a series of misunderstandings, it really was a bad day to be a genius prince...


Okey Dokey!

This is a one-shot for **MikaUchiha666** who figured out my clue in one of my other FF's

I actually really like how this story turned out.

[I do not own any KHR characters]

[I own the character _Wren_]

[And _Mika_ is an OC that belongs to MikaUchiha666]

It was also my first time writing in third person.

Please review and leave opinions and criticisms.

Thanks Mika for your constant reviews and praise of my stories: it really does feel good to read what people think of your writing. You help me write more.

**And I'm Out,**

**_Dee_**

* * *

><p>Inside one of the many rooms of the colossal mansion formerly known as "Varia HQ," the smallest, most withdrawn of the bunch—their newly assigned cloud guardian—was lost in her technological mind that aesthetically danced in front of her. Mika was on the prowl. Someone had recently played on the server, her server, which was meant only for her delicate fingers. She cackles at the cyber version of cat and mouse she has immersed her in; her prey will not get away. She laid comfortably on her bed while her hands viciously tapped against her wireless apple keyboard, sometimes moving one to slide her fingers on the wireless track pad that she laid next to it. 'No sense in getting out of bed for someone so weak,' she thought. The black crochet, cat eared head phones that thumped to the beats of Deadmau5 while she frolicked were only noticeable by the obvious texture difference of Mika's jet black hair she had slopped up in a messy bun. Being so intent on 'killing this fucker once and for all,' her eyes stayed glued to the tv she had transformed into her own Hackintosh* while her lovely princess Belgephor decided to grace her with his presence.<p>

Bel watched his driveled peasant in distaste, as she didn't even flinch to the door he slammed behind him. He wanted attention—he wanted it now. But she didn't care; she only wanted to make the little flea, which messed with the algorithms on her server, squirm before killing him off in the worst way. Bel's agitation grew as she didn't even respond to the loud tapping of his feet, or even his signature snickers that he tried to make louder than usual. Mika didn't even bat an eye.

He finally had enough; princes do not get ignored by their serfs. He will make her suffer. The smile that never left his face (despite his obvious jealousy) grew, and kept growing until it seemed to resemble the Cheshire cat that he looked up to fervently. Mika wasn't even aware of his presence in her room from the music, and from the simple fact that he never once took it upon himself to step into her field of vision. Her game was almost over, and she was kind of sad. What would she do after completely destroying this person's life?

The last she remembered, Bel was off on a mission still. There were times she got to missing him—even if he was an ass to her. Everyone else had missions too, she thought further. This left her and the ever-intimidating Xanxus alone in the house while everyone else were still out finishing their jobs. It was amusing to her how she didn't even have to even leave the house to complete her hits. The target simply found them-self on a most wanted list, and his whereabouts were disclosed by an anonymous fax to the closest Interpol branch. She chuckled at her sly ways; the princess, who was in the midst of leaving her room, easily misunderstood this.

'Did she just laugh at me?' This thought manifested in the ripper's mind, making way for his real fury to escape. In that instant, his knives found their way to his hands as he muttered, "Checkmate." Mika was still typing away, wondering when her princess would get home as she was in the final stages of destroying the little mouse's life for good.

TAT! TAT! TAT!

Startled, Mika declared, "What the?" She jumped back as her beautiful 80-inch, LCD Hackintosh was now riddled with knives; her pride and joy, not to mention her game, destroyed.

"Ushishishi…"

Her ice blue eyes turned to the laugh she now heard, since her Hac was destroyed. "WHAT THE FUCK PRINCESS!"

"No one laughs at the prince, lowly peasant."

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHING!"

"Ushishishi, you aren't now."

He walked out of the room, leaving Mika furiously confused. 'What the hell is his problem?' She was beyond perplexed by his actions. 'One second I'm thinking about him and how much I miss him, and then he destroys my favorite thing in the whole wide world. Asshole! He's not getting away with this.' With her resolution hardened, she grabbed her phone and ran out the room in haste.

"Ah where is he…"

Mika scanned the hallways while tapping away at her phone, hunting for his bank account. After a run through the kitchen and Marmon's room, she figured there wasn't anywhere else he could be other than the study that all the Varia members hung out in. She finished cleaning out his bank account while thinking about the study. It was one of the larger rooms in the house, covered in built-in bookshelves that had various military, histories, and 'Varia History' texts lined inside them. These were all written in Latin, so she couldn't really understand all of the information. Of course, she never really spent that much time looking into them, since she usually only went in the room when she felt like hanging around with everyone.

Her faced scrunched, "That stupid princess."

Not even making a sound, the dainty little lady inched next to the door of the study to try and hear Bel in there. But poor Mika forgot how Bel had learned to throw his voice at a very young age. The ripper, who watched her scour the house for his head, threw his laugh to bounce off the door her hands cupped against. 'She can't beat me, cause I'm a genius,' he thought, and he really was. Until Mika somehow finagled a position in the Varia, he was the youngest member they had ever admitted in, besides Marmon. But no one really knew how old that money hungry baby was—or could ever afford to find out.

"Ushishishishi…"

'Hah, that bastard just sent his death wish,' she thought, as she perceived the voice to be in the study. Her body slightly crouched when she heard and felt footsteps going towards the door. 'He's going to regret destroying my baby,' her fingers were tapping and setting up the Taser function she integrated into the phone for herself; she never was quite the fighter, but she made damn sure she could defend herself. With the voltage the phone carried, she easily could—the thing could take down a horse.

Bel's grin only grew wider with his perfect scheme playing out exactly how he wanted; Mika was doing exactly the same. The knob on the door twisted for the unsuspecting Xanxus, who only meant to open the door to tell Bel, 'Shut the fuck up.' Xanxus not only found ventriloquism to be amazingly annoying, but it was also extremely creepy (though no one would know this). Frankly, Xanxus hated Bel because he could do it. He also couldn't stand that dumb girl he mistakenly let into the Varia, at Wren's request. But head like that woman could give would make him say yes to anything—another thing he would never admit to.

Xanxus opened the door to find the irritating 'M' girl thrusting her arms towards him as if she was attacking. Knowing that she isn't the fighting type, he grabbed her hand, and the phone that she was holding with ease. 'What the fuck is with this girl? She's too goddamn weird. I'm fucking the hell out of Wren for this; she better give me head every morning while she's here too.' His thoughts were no longer focused on the girl whose name he never bothered remembering until his ear noted the sparking sound coming from her hand. One itty-bitty glance on her hand that shifted to her face, revealed a Mika who was so terrified, she was on the verge of pissing her pants from the five tons of anxiety that was placed on her shoulders.

'Oh my god, he's going to kill me!' She was beyond panic from her "rookie mistake." She watched the face of her boss reveal his scars of wrath as she attempted to stammer out an explanation; Bel was basking in the utter bliss of his planned chaos. 'It's a good day to be a genius prince,' he thought.

"I-I-I I th-th—" Xanxus threw Mika against the wall behind her as hard as he could. Her body smashed through the solid wood paneling.

"Speak." He was ready to kill her if she stuttered once more. He hates that as much as ventriloquism.

She cried out, "I thought you were Bel! I'm sorry!"

Though Xanxus still glared at her, he only did it to scare her more. In all reality, his thoughts were back on the head every morning; his nostrils flared from his excitement. Of course, Mika and Bel both misunderstood this: Mika was drowning in fear and apprehension from watching his nostrils flare, and Bel took Xanxus' silence as his cue to get out of there, knowing the possibility that his anger could be shifting to him from Mika ratting him out. It was no longer a good day to be a genius prince.

With both Mika and Bel fearing their possibly grim futures, Xanxus was further marinating in his memories of Wren's mouth on his cock. He was ready to call and threaten to kill her if she didn't come back to the house, when his string of musings were interrupted by the sounds of Mika slightly shifting herself in nervousness. He came back to realize he was still glaring at the girl who he wasn't even concerned about, and decided to go back to his room to watch tv. Bel was still thinking it was an extremely bad day to be the prince.

Mika watched Xanxus walk away, and felt her soul ascend; surely, someone was looking down on her today. It was late, but her breathing finally quickened as if she was having a panic attack; she didn't understand why this was happening. But she took the miracle that was given to her as a sign to walk away from her vengeance on the princess, since she already stole all of his money. After a few minutes of taking in everything that happened, she went back to her room and decided to only leave it when absolutely necessary for the next few weeks. She would need that time to make another Hackintosh, so it worked out.

Bel, on the other hand, was already in his room and trying to purchase a plane ticket for his next mission; he wasn't going to be in the mansion when Xanxus decided to finally get him. His piano fingers maneuvered his little mouse around the page, to only find that the purchase wouldn't go through. Now pissed, he then meandered to the site that had the terrible job of informing him that his bank account was completely empty. It really was, a bad day to be a genius prince.

* * *

><p>* Hackintosh - man-made mac OSX computer, google em'<p> 


End file.
